Unlikely
by Maximum Phantomhive
Summary: After Janett is deemed no longer a death reaper, Alice forms a contract with her. This unlikely duet must now find a way to clear their names before they are killed by their own kind. Maybe with the help of some prey along the way. . . Watch out Sebastian
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hi! This is my first fan fiction for Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) so I hope you enjoy! I will update daily so maybe that's why the chapters will be short. _

_Disclaimer: This counts for all of my chapters, IF ME OWNED BLACK BUTLER I AND II THEN THERE WOULD BE A SEBBYXCIEL RELATION WHILE ABERLINE AND CLAUDE AND ALOIS NEVER DIED. MAYBE A LITTLE CIELXALOIS. _

**-Janett POV-**

"Janett Nix Stealthingly! You are here by deemed no longer as a Reaper!" yelled the head Reaper. His face was red and his eyes were covered with sunglasses. His black suit is prestine and bore no sign of a fight. Or death.

I laugh. I knew it was coming, just didn't know when.

"Turn in your scythe and leave us!"

I scoff, "Please, you'll have to kill me before you get this damn thing." I wave the double edged swords in my hand. The silver smooth hilt shined when it caught the light.

That's when, I jumped. I've crashed through many windows and glass surfaces in my short 13 years of life. So crashing through the small window five feet above me wasn't that hard. My jump sent shouts of anger and annoyance.

Bakas. They know they won't die from freaking glass, geez.

Outside was cold and it felt good against my skin. My long black coat billowed about. My white dress shirt and midnight blue vest clung to me as I jumped from roof to roof. Sounds about two or three blocks away can be heard by me and I pick up the pace.

There are no humans outside which is good considering a small sized girl is jumping on buildings might freak them out.

"She's to fast" one of the other reapers yells into a device.

I look behind me. The moon illuminates ten figures. They all look taller than me and they each carry their own death scythe. A chainsaw here, a javelin there. Anything can be a death scythe. One has ninja stars and I see them coming closer to me.

I duck. My hair bristles as they travel over my head. I continue to run.

Good thing it didn't kill me, it has the potential to.

After awhile I don't get tired but I can feel my breathing get faster. My heart starts to pound harder. I don't think about this as I continue to run. I stare at the deserted street and from the five story building I was on, I jump.

My long brown hair flies up as I descend, the ground coming closer every second. When I see the floor come as close as I want it to I roll up into a ball. The scrapes don't hurt to much and once again the silky voice says, "Head Reaper, we can't seem to capture her. Please just go on with code red."

Oh crap. Their foot steps stop reduce as their yells permeate the air and complaints and curses to my name are thrown here and there.

"She's a disgrace!"

"Doesn't deserve to be a reaper!"

"I don't give a damn that she was one of the greatest reapers there!"

"Not fully-" the last comment is thrown. What was she going to say?

_A/N: Thank you all for reading! Sorry if its short, but once again I am going to upload daily so some of them might be short because I have school, Taekwondo, and Student council. Have a good day everyone! _

_At the bottom of my stories I will put a daily question. Ill answer while you can send in a review with the thoughts of the story and your answer. Question: What is your favorite Black Butler episode from either season? Mine was episode 4 of season 1 and the episode where Alois takes over Ciels body in season two. _

-When in doubt, press random buttons. If there are no buttons, then, kick the shit out of everyone.-


	2. Chapter 2

**Janett POV***

"Not fully-" is the only thing I hear before an exploding pain stabs me in the head. Im not sure if that was literal because I fall down immediately.

My face scrapes the pavement and my sword skitters from my hand. I don't really care at the time considering I just want the pain to stop.

It's a bit hard to describe it really. Think about being stabbed over and over then imagine a fire running in every inch of your veins and grab yourself a pair of headphones and crank Justin Beiber up and you have my pain. Well, scratch that, multiply it by a thousand. Yeah, its hell.

I feel a numb tingling begin. Then, I get consumed by the dark.

**Alice POV***

My legs carry me far and fast. My breathing is paced and normal. The black street keep me aloft on my skinny legs.

"Wait! We haven't finished killing you yet!" a deep voice yells after me. I continue to run. I don't wish to be killed by a younger demon, not yet or ever.

I look behind me and notice them over a mile away. That's not far enough yet. I feel as if I've been running for hours, I think I have been.

_OOMPH _is all I hear before im knocked down to the ground. The surface was warm and small. I fall on my butt and scramble to get up. I notice an alley to my right and was about to run and hide in it but I see a small figure on the floor. It looks like a human. Damnit!

I pick it up and run quickly behind a garbage can. Our smells should be covered with this reek. The hair of this human smells so clean and nice, like vanilla. I like vanilla. The dark doesn't affect me as I try to look at the girl but quickly the demons run past me.

I curl more into a ball as the wind lifts my short hair. I hear their footsteps stop.

My breathing would've speed up if I was a human, im not.

I can see them under the moonlight. His suit and dress pants blend in with everything because they are black. He bends down and picks up something. It shines in the moonlight as he investigates it.

With my eyesight I can clearly see it's a sword. Where the hell did that come from.

"Hey!" he motions for them to come closer. "It's a shinigami weapon!" I scrunch my eyebrows, I haven't noticed any shinigami come lately.

"Don't cut yourself," another laughs. The gem on the middle of the hilt shines extravagantly.

"We should keep it."

"Come on! We need to get her!" yells one of the slower demons, hitting him upside the head.

"Whatever," he throws the sword into the alley we were hiding in and runs off.

I wait for a few minutes to make sure they left for sure and get up. I shift my arms to carry the girl easier and stand her up.

She falls to the ground the second I let go of her. Oh, well. Might as well leave her. . .

"What the?" she says groggily.

I ignore her and find the sword right next to my foot. I grab it and pick up the cold, smooth metal hilt, not caring about the human.

"Who are you?" she asks behind me. Her voice is so young and arrogant sounding, it's strong. "Why are you holding my sword?"

This strikes me. Why would a human own a double edged sword?

"Why would YOU have a dangerous weapon such as this, little girl?" She was only about 4'9".

She stands up. "None of your business! Tell me your name!" she demands. I turn around quickly, slashing the sharp object through the air.

She jumps back at my sudden movement, her eyes linger on the beautiful thing in my grip.

I feel my eyes glow red. Then I propose, "I have no name. Would you like to make a contract?"

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**Question: William T. Shakespeare or Grell Suttcliffe? **

-When life gives you lemons, try opening them and if they don't open just pelt them at random people.-


	3. Chapter 3

**Janett POV***

My mind doesn't process what she said. Her words mix in my head. All I hear is something about not having a name and whatnot.

Wait. It hits me: I'm no longer a respected reaper. I feel a pain in my head. What the hell was that all about anyways?

I rub my head. "Oh, sorry. Ran into you I guess," says the nameless person.

"What did you say?"

"Ran into you."

I shake my head, "No before that."

"Want to make a contract?"

All my knowledge left me about a second ago so I ask, "Contract for what?"

"I'm a demon." I look at her eyes. Once I do, I notice her words speak no lies. They glow a bright red, the pupil is slitted like a cats.

Demons, one of a reapers enemies. Except for that damn Grell Sutcliffe, always chasing after one to get him in his pants.

I chuckle under my breath. She doesn't know I'm a reaper. This is great. I can get close to her and have her help me clear my name. Then I can get information of her leader and defeat him. Earning me high respect in the underworld.

My hair hides my face, I smile.

"Wha- what are you talking about?" I say. I have been seen as a great actress.

"Don't kid me. I know you know what I say is true. Nothing in your voice can disguise it."

"It's true," I say, playing along. "I've studied demons for the past three years. You don't look like one, but I've learned demons take whatever shape they want. You come to earth to steal soul-"

"We don't steal! I'm asking a contract. Which means I stay with you until you get what you want and then I take your soul. It can be forever until you get what you want."

I roll my eyes. Wow, she's buying this? "Fine. I do want something. Something that can't be done myself. I've been looking for demons to help. Regular humans can't do it! They can't!" I grab her leg and pretend to beg. Her knee-high socks wrinkle a little and her green dress sways in the breeze. Her short black hair is soft and beautiful looking. Her lean body stands firm even with me on her leg. Oh gosh. If I was seen like this, then I'd be a disgrace. Not that I'm not one already.

"Get off of me. Give me a second."

I see her close her eyes. She breathes in deeply and everything goes dark.

I sit on my knees. My head is down and my black coat is blowing in the cold but comfortable wind. My black pants feel nice and soft on my legs. The long sleeves keep me warm, and my black combat boots feel a bit heavy. My brown hair flies around my face.

My eyes open and I see darkness. I want to stand but I am in awe. I feel as if I'm stuck to the floor. The darkness is beautiful but no different then any other darkness. It's comfortable. I look around me and see a light on a creature. It looks like a very small Phoenix. It has green, black, and a few yellow feathers. They stay intact even with the wind blowing.

I hear a voice come from the direction of the Phoenix, "What is your name?" it is slow but beautiful. Like melted Caramell.

"Janett," I answer.

"Your full name."

"Janett Nix Stealthingly," I feel compelled to answer. I don't know why.

"Would you like to make a contract?"

"Yes," I feel my heart pound.

"Good. Welcome to a new life, m' lady."

Then, my world shines a blinding light.

**A/N: Computer or TV?**

_-Words of wisdom are meaningless-_


	4. Chapter 4

**Janett POV***

I feel as if I'm bouncing. Something is under me. My black eyes are closed.

"Oh, you've awoken your grace," says someone near my ear. I open my eyes and fortunately, it is dark. The moon is full and the temperature is very nice since it is cold.

I realize I am in someone's arms. "Hey! Put me down!"

I'm set carefully on my feet. My legs are wobbly and feel a bit weak. What happened?

"We must keep going if you expect to reach anywhere by day," I hear a feminine voice say behind me.

The full moon illuminates the quiet forest. My feet are bare and crack a few leaves and twigs.

I look behind me and see a woman. She's roughly about 16 or 17. Her figure is delicate and beautiful. Her face is filled with concern and beauty. She truly was beautiful. Her black dress reaches just below the knee and ruffles of bright green help the dress spread out. The black boots must be killer walking but she seems fine. Her hands are gloved with a white laced glove, they hold a double edged sword.

Quickly, the memories come back to me. I am an unwanted reaper, and I made a contract with a demon.

"Can I have that back?" I ask, pointing at the gleaming object.

She nods and hands the sword to me, not letting to until she seemed sure it was firm in my hand.

"What the fuck?" I say, that was really weird.

"What is wrong, m' lady?"

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

"I'm sorry," she bows while she apologizes.

I shake my head. My sword is placed back in the sheath on my back.

"Why do we have to get somewhere before light?" I question.

"Well, m' lad-" I interrupt her.

"Stop calling me that. Just call me Janett. Or Jane."

"Yes, J- Jane." she stutters.

I nod and she continues to say, "I thought you hate it when it's too bright outside."

How would she know this? I ask her.

"You murmur in your sleep."

Dang, I didn't know that.

"Oh, never speak of that again," I command.

I look behind me and see her on one knee. "Yes, m' lady."

I sigh. I guess the whole "m' lady" things is going to stay, might as well get used to it.

I decided to interrogate her, "How long have you lived?"

"More than a thousand years." that's pretty young for a demon. I put a look of surprise on my face to fool her.

"What does your contract look like?"

"Just look at your right palm, m' lady."

I do. Oh gods.

**A/N: what do you think of this fan fiction?**

_-Love kills those who don't know it.-_


	5. Chapter 5

**Janett POV**

I stare at my palm. No reaper should have the sign of a demon on there body. This is just further proof I no longer belong.

The bright green pentagram rest exactly in the middle. The circle looked as if someone cut a few spaces in the circle. The points of the pentagram was connected to the circle by five lines colored black.

I breathe in deeply to keep my mind sane and turn towards my demon. My demon, I'll probably never get used to saying that.

She is right behind me. Barely breathing on my neck, she has her hand up to show me her contract. It is the same except it is on the back of her left hand and is all black. Her black nails match it perfectly.

She places her palm on top of the back of my hand and flips our hands this way and that. Showing the pentagram on both sides.

"Once you have regained what you need, this mark will fade and you will no longer be on this world," she informs me.

I don't start crying. I don't show weakness. I do nod and I continue to walk ahead. My black combat boots crunch every dead leaf and snap the twigs that lay on the ground.

I don't hear her behind me, man she is so silent considering my hearing was enhanced.

We walk in silence. It's not an awkward silence, And it's not a normal silence.

"So you don't have a name?" I ask, I can't just keep calling her something like "my demon."

"No, m'lady. I don't have a name. My last name was left with... Never mind. You must give me a name, madam."

I think. I never really had any friends at all. Except one. But he is going to die by me any day now so. I'll explain later.

I never knew my mother. Nor my father. I do remember watching a movie through a window of a girl that was to die from an unexplained heart attack. I was there to collect her soul and judge her life. I let her live just because she was so young, 9 year olds shouldn't die that way. She was watching something called "Alice in Wonderland." it was a great movie.

"Alice." I say, "Or Ace as a nickname."

"What about a last name?"

"Stealthingly. Just in case."

She nods and we finally see something ahead of us. Good, the sun is drifting towards the sky already.

**A/N: Tomorrow I am not updating so I will have two chapters up by today.**

**Q: Strawberry, chocolate, or vanilla? I prefer chocolate**

_-If I got up on the wrong side of bed than isn't that good considering I got out of bed-_


	6. Chapter 6

**Janett POV**

"Well theres a bus stop," I say pointing at the empty bench.

"Your grace, let's head into the cafe right there to find a living quarter."

I laugh a little, she talks so old like.

"What's so funny, m' lady?"

I shake my head and brush it off. We walk towards the small brown building with the sign "Internet cafe," over the door.

Inside was deserted except for a waitress behind a low blue counter, a man with his laptop typing away furiously. The tables are circular and there is a wall of computers to use on the left. Alice is already at one opening up a window on Internet explorer.

"How do you use this?" I ask, I never used a computer before but I heard of them.

"You should know, you looked up demons," she says snidely.

"I read, I didn't use any electronics."

She nods and continues to wait for the slow contraption to boot up.

After about ten minutes Ace has found a website with apartments for rent. I reach inside my boot and pull out about $2000. I tell her to look for something not too much.

She finds a two bedroom, one bathroom, and living room apartment with a small kitchen for only about $700. Each month cost only $50. We decide to rent that apartment.

I go off to the bathroom to wash myself up a little. As I walk the waitress stares at my hand. I try covering it up with my sleeve.

I feel the man's stares at my back, where my sword is. I must look like a terrorist or something.

"It's a costume," I say coldly to the man. He doesn't seem like he believes me.

After I finish in the bathroom, Ace is waiting for me.

"Ready?" I ask.

"Yes, madam. While you were gone I got a scholarship for both of us at a High school. I also got all paper work done for the apartment and school." I nod. Shit she is efficient.

Outside we wait for the bus. The coffee smells from the cafe reach my nose even here and I wish i can just blow that place up. I hate coffee!

The big bus arrives and we walk in. We pay the fare and walk to the back of the bus by the exit door. People stare at us as we walk.

"Don't you think it's a bit cold for her to wear that dress?" someone asks, talking about Ace's knee- lengthed dress.

"It goes so good with those lace gloves though."

I roll my eyes. Humans and fashion geez.

"That black coat is so weird, you'd think she was going to rob someone." just ignore them, Janett.

The bus lurches forward and I continue to walk normally. Shit, I hope no one, especially Alice, noticed. Just more coordination in my body can help. We sit down together. I barely notice my sword, and I fall asleep.

**A/N: What's your favorite type of flower? Mine is roses, especially yellow ones.**

_-I hate you, you hate me, I will kill the little flee-_

_Please review and follow! _


	7. Chapter 7

**Janett POV**

I hate History! Geez! How can humans do this? Apparently they can't since most of them are nodding off.

There is another girl who seems so intent on this. Gods.

"Demons, though seen as other creators of the world are the most evil things imaginable," the history teacher, Ms. Breton, drones on and on and on. It just happens to be the week they study about mideivel times and their views on religion.

I just want to speak out so badly. To say that what some of the things she is saying is wrong. But no... Alice informed me to not cause any trouble. I didn't even want to be here. I already learned enough during classes as a reaper. Except about electronics. Your running around collecting and judging souls you won't have time for them either.

"Ms. Stealthingly, please explain to us why you are sleeping in class," I didn't register what she said until she came over to me and tapped my shoulder.

Then I sat up straight. "What?"

Some of the kids snicker, I shoot them my glare of doom. Yes I have a glare of doom, don't be jealouse. The idiots stop.

Why me? Theres other kids to you know, lady. "I was asking for you to explain to the class, why you believe this class to be boring and unneeded."

Acting on my impulse I say, "Not that its boring, just incorrect." oh shit, did I just say that?

The teacher stares at me like I was crazy. So do the other students. "Please explain how it is incorrect," she instructs me.

"Um... Uh-" I stutter.

"See, Ms. Stealthingly. Don't just go throwing around false accusations."

I put my head on my desk. This is going to be a long boring day.

**Alice POV**

Briiiiiing! The sounds of the bell tell me to go to class. I look at the white paper and see I have gym. This should be easy.

Changed into blue gym shorts and white t- shirt, I step outside. The sun blinds me and I cover my eyes with my hand. Why can't I just be with my contractor? I bet this is a lot worse than Jane. No one here excepts me. I look the youngest out of everyone here in the senior class.

"Line up! Along the outer track!" yells a deep voice.

I walk to line up with the other 30 students.

When I look up, a man in joggers and black tank top holding a clipboard is looking at us. He is very skinny and looked like I can break him in seconds. His smell over powers everyone else's kind of good smelling smell. This gym teacher smells like ... Like... My home. It must be from not eating in so long. Just leave it Alice.

"I am Mr. Michaelis, and Today," he begins. "You are running three laps around the track. It's only about two miles." a few groans can be heard. Your kidding me right? This is to easy.

"Time starts, now." he presses a button and a few students set off in a jog.

Not me. I sprint. In less than a minute I finished one run around the track. People's faces as I pass them, priceless!

I slow down a bit and finish the last two laps in four minutes. Damn, I was hoping to go slower.

"Good job, Ms. Stealthingly. You are first in standings," Mr. Michaelis says writing something on the clip board. He smirks.

That smirk, it just tells me I can't trust him.

**A/N: school... I don't hate it but I don't like it. Anyways... Ciel is coming next chapter! I swear!**

**Alice: you also swore that Ciel and Sebastian would come in two chapters ago.**

**Me: *facepalm* I know. Just shut up.**

**Alice: yes, m'lady.**

**Me: question: Red or black? Sorry, just watched the play for Black Butler. So good! Btw, I go for a mixture of blood and night. Heehee figure that out for yourself.**

_-it's hard to answer the question "What's wrong" if nothing is right.-_


	8. Chapter 8

**Janett POV**

I go to lunch. Finally, I was starving! Why make lunch at 2? Why not at 12 or 1? Geez.

I grab a tray and look at what they had for today. Cheeseburger, carrots, broccoli, and water. Same as at the other school. That's cool. As I look around the cafeteria I notice all the tables are taken. I sigh, this is what happens when you get to lunch last.

I notice something out of the corner of my glasses. There's a table, with only one person. Eh, why not?

I walk over to it. Having to avoid shoving humans and loud noises. My black boots tap against the floor and I don't hear them. Gods, shut up people!

I notice the person is a boy. I recognize him from a few of my classes, but I don't know his name. His black shirt is wrinkled in a few places and look big. His jeans fit him fine but are a bit dirty.

"Hey," I say. "Can I sit here?"

He turns around and looks at me. His eyepatch freaks me out. I don't say anything.

"Why?" he asks in a snobby british accent. He shoves his hair out of his face. I notice his blue eye. Its very dark, and actually it's my favorite color.

I look around and say, "There's no where else to sit." my voice has a bit of 'no duh' expression in it.

"Sure," he goes back to eating his lunch and I slide into the chair next to him.

We don't talk for a while but I guess the tense silence got to him. "What's your name?"

I stop biting my carrot and say, "Janett. Yours?"

"Ciel." I nod. What kind of name is that? It sounds French. Oh shit, now I feel stupid. He is from Britian.

"Your from Britian?"

"No, England," he answers back.

I continue to chew on my food. That's when his scent hits me. Woah. It smells like. . . A demon.

**A/N: Music or TV?**

_-Voodoo: a form of my self pleasure-_


	9. Chapter 9

**Alice POV**

Finally I am home with my mistress. She decides to take a shower and I follow her. Once inside she turns around to close the door but notices me there.

"woah, what are you doing?" she says, suprise plastered on her face.

"You do not need help madam?" I ask, this is strange. Is she sick?

"Um. No. I can take a shower myself." she tells me to get out and I do. I wish I could've touched her skin. The skin that covers her soul. She smells so clean.

I sigh and go to the small kitchen. It is to early to prepare dinner. I should provide a snack then.

I look into the cabinets I've filled and find chocolate. M' ladys favorite. I go into the small fridge by the door and look for her favorite strawberry icecream.

I put the icecream in a bowl, three scoops. And break the chocolate with a knife, cutting it to small little sprinkles. I sprinkle it over the icecream and place the bowl inside the fridge.

I hear the bathroom door open. Janett is drying off her hair with a towel. Her jeans are the same but now she is wearing a white tanktop.

"Hey, Ace," Janett calls for me. "I think there's a demon at the school."

I look at her in surprise. How would she know just by looking at the teenagers.

"Why do you think that, m' lady? Do you mean me?"

"No. Have you heard of Ciel? He's in tenth grade like me."

I think for a bit and respond, "No, Madam."

The name sounds familiar. How come I can't remember?

"Eh. It's fine."

"Why do you believe Ciel to be a demon?" I ask, curious.

She straightens her shoulders. She shakes her head saying, "He has some kind of aura like you."

I nod, I also wonder what kind of aura I have. I don't ask though.

Before anything else I say, "You Grace, I have prepared for you a mid-afternoon snack. It consists of Strawberry ice cream and chocolate sprinkles."

She walks over and looks into the Bowl. She purses her lips as her eyes go wide.

"My gods! Thank you!" she gives me a hug and I feel an uneasiness in my stomach. "The only time I ate chocolate and strawberry was when- I can't even remember. This stuff is My favorite! Thank you, Alice." she lets go of me, distinguishing the embrace and grabs the bowl. "Want some?" she asks, politely.

"No, m'lady. I don't eat," I explain. She continues to eat and I'm left with the crush of her arms. She's very strong. Almost to strong.

**A/N: Right or left? Right for me.**

_-Watch the blood flow, as my heart stops.-_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks to those who favorited, followed, and/or reviews! On with my story!**

**ALICE POV**

I check the lap top just in case I read wrong.

Ciel Phantomhive, head of the Phantomhive family when his manor was burned down. Both Rachel and Vincent Phantomhive were found dead while there son was missing. A few months later he showed up full and well, except for his right eye which was been caused by an accident. Since then he has been made king of toys because of his toy company "Funtom" toy company. Only a few years later he went missing. He was said to be dead, but no body has ever been seen.

Maybe this will interest my lady. Of course there were many more Ciel's in the world but this one was the only result that has turned up mysterious.

As I walk home from the library I can hear something pound loud at the bottom of the apartment. It must be music from m' lady.

I fish the keys out of my jacket pocket and unlock the door. The sweet smelling air from dinner still lingers and I can still smell my mistress over all scents. Like vanilla. But it smells burnt. The sign of someone pure. It's almost hard to not eat her soul right then and there. But I must abide to the contract. I'm not some senseless demon, after all.

"Madam, I am home," I announce. The music stops and I am happy. How do humans enjoy ruckus such as that?

"Hello, Ace," she greets walking past the entrance and into the kitchen that is connected.

I set down my jacket and walk towards my lady.

When I see her in the kitchen she is sitting on top of the counter. Where are her manners? I sigh, not saying anything.

"Did you find anything?" she asks.

I nod and answer, "He is the earl of a family named the Phantomhives. He ran a company called "Funtom toy company" and is seen as the king of toys. He was deemed dead after three years after being found after a manor fire but no body has been found."

My mistress hops down from the counter and paces. She mumbles to herself. "Maybe that's how he got the eye patch."

In seconds a smell penetrates my nose. Home.

"Well, only part of that is true." I turn around to find my gym teacher.

**A/N: Sorry if the chapters are short and I haven't uploaded! We have state test from today to Monday and I will probably not upload another chapter until Saturday. So it will be a bit longer.**

**Question: Alois Trancy (Jim Macken) or Ciel Phantomhive?**

**I honestly love both! I can't choose! Ha!**

_-The business of Misery is a very self evolved job for me-_


	11. Chapter 11

**Janett POV**

A demon. The smell penetrates my nose and I also notice Alice straighten with tension. This demon smells like Alice a bit, just less potent.

"Well, only part of that is true," the demon says, perched on the windowsill like a bird.

"You! Your the one that sent the council on me!" Alice yells pointing at the demon.

His red eyes glint in the moon light and his old time suit fits him perfectly. His black hair moves very little in the breeze.

"Merely a mistake. You were the one who triggered it," he says waving his hand.

Then, Alice jumped at him. This doesn't take the demon by surprise but they both fall out of the window.

I run to the window, to find they are both engaged in hand to hand combat. Both eyes glowing red. This is going to be interesting_._

**A/N: sorry. Writers block is a bitch. I'm also stressed because of Highschool shit. So I'll update soon. Buh bye!**

**Q: Books or movies? Books for moi!**

_-Dieing, it solves all problems-_


	12. Chapter 12

**Alice POV**

As I fight I sense my eyes glowing it's pinkish color.

Punch, kick, block. I use different methods every time I attack to keep him guessing. His jacket blows in the wind and I have to admit he is kinda cute.

No, Alice! You do not think like that!

"Stop!" comes a yell from a little boy. "I told you to confront her, not fight her!"

Mr. Michaelis stops and turns. I am about to attack the defenseless man, but when I spring I am stopped. Arms come around my body and I look to see it is Janett.

"Stop, Ace." her eyes are pleading and she looks like the little girl when I first met her, begging me to make a contract.

"Yes, m'lady," I agree, but really I just want to snap his neck off.

"Young lord-" Mr. Michaelis starts but the little boy interrupts the adult.

"Never mind. Are you sure they are?"

"'they are' what?" Janett asked.

Instead of answering, the little boy just waved his hand like he was brushing off her presence.

This causes Janett to knit her eyebrows and glare at him.

"Glaring won't do much," he said like it happens everyday.

"What do you want with us?" Janett yelled.

He ignored her. "Sebastian, are they?"

"They are young lord. Though, they don't smell like the culprit."

What is he talking about?

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"I am Ciel Phantomhive. We are looking for the demon and reaper who destroyed the future of this world," answered Ciel.

**A/N: hehehehehe... Cliffie! I love you all too!**

**Ace: You're very nice to your readers aren't you?**

**Maxii: Yep! Anyways, sorry I haven't been updating daily! And also all questions would be answered throughout the story and there is a reason I listed Alois as a character! Now byebye!**

**Question: Do you like commercials? I hate them! **

_~I hate you all too~_


	13. Chapter 13

**Janett POV**

I stare at the boy in front of me.

"What?" I practically yell that one word.

"We know you are a shinigami and she" he points to Alice, "is a demon. But we are not sure if you two are the culprits. Honestly, we don't believe there is another demon and reaper pair. We must bring you in."

His words are mush in my brain, but apparently not mush in Alice's.

"She is a human! How many times do I have to yell this at you?" Her words pierce my heart. How has she not noticed I'm a reaper? is she incapable of smelling?

"Why do I have a shinigami weapon then?" I say, just giving up on Alice's futile attempts to try and convince herself and them I'm a human. "Why do you think you found me on that night a few days ago?"

She stares at me. And then she takes a deep breath.

"How had I not noticed? Only a shinigami is capable of smelling so wonderfully burnt to me. I cannot leave m' lady's side though. And a reaper and demon cannot be together." She turns away from me and I laugh.

I calm down a bit and say, "I'll see you inside. Catch you later at school Ciel." I begin to walk away before Sebastian interrupts.

"Lucifer wants the demon. "

This stops me dead in my tracks. I turn around quickly, my sword appearing in my hand. Quicker than any human eye can see, I push Ciel against the brick wall. My sword is to his neck.

Sebastian didn't even see until I had the sword at his throat. "Dare me," I say.

"Did you do it?" Sebastian's voice is calm.

"No! How many times do we have to tell you this? Look somewhere else!"

"We'll leave."

"Thank you," I reply.

"Only if you help us," he says almost immediately.

**A/N: Yay! New chapter! And on YouTube they have the English version of Black Butler Season 2! I haven't watched it but I really wanna hear Alois's English voice! Have a good week and I swear I will have a chapter up by tomorrow! Please review and tell your friends about this fanfic! Thanks and byebyes! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Alice POV**

I grab Earl Ciel's coat and place the small black fabric on a coat hanger. His one eye looks menacing and his aura is intensified with Sebastian next to him. Taking off his coat and placing it on the rack, Sebastian follows Ciel.

"You can sleep on the couch-bed for now," I say, motioning to the couch. They didn't come with any luggage or bags so Ciel sits on the couch.

Sebastian remains next to his master while I glare at him.

He was the one who got me into this trouble.

***flashback* **

I stare at my small master. His coughs rack his body and I wish I can just help him. The tea is set on the silver platter near his big bed. Cough medicine trickles down his chin and I go to wipe it with the white hanker chief but he waves his hand to say he wants it to be left alone.

He raises a frail hand and wipes it himself.

"Emilia," he calls out to me. "Please let it end."

I can't help but just stare at the masters tiny body. I have waited four years and I will finally be able to feast.

"Please let me," A dark man passes by me and all I see is a demons body on top of the small dying boy. I walked up to this demon and smacked him. Letting go of the boy, he stands up and stares at me. Looking me up and down with his red glowing eyes.

"You know he wasn't suppose to be killed yet." a reaper comes in out of nowhere.

"What?" I ask.

"His soul wasn't supposed to be eaten or collected. He was originally going to die from old age. This demon," the small blonde shinigami points at the other demon, "just happened to break one of the shinigami and demon laws."

"Well, let's see how long it takes forour king to figure this out." With this the tall demon races out, leaving me seen with the small masters body, making me a culprit.

***end***

_I still haven't forgotten him._

**A/N: I feel really bad! I promised a chapter Wednesday but my family and I left for Wisconsin Dells and I couldn't get a chapter up! I know this is short but that's because I'm very tired and I have school tommorow. I promise a longer chapter next time I update! Have a good week!**

**Water, Earth, Air, or Firebending? I choose... AVATARNESS!**

_~I am the fifth Alice, a very lonely joker~_


End file.
